Changing history
by purplepagoda
Summary: What if Christopher and Lorelai never slept together at the end of season 2, but Luke and Lorelai did? What would happen? How would their relationship change?
1. Seduction

This happens between season 2 and three. In this version Christopher and Lorelai never slept together. Rory has just left for D.C. and Lorelai is lonely. It's about midnight and the phone is ringing. Luke rolls over and answers it.  
"Hello?"  
"Luke it's Lorelai."  
"Good bye Lorelai."  
"Luke please don't hang up."  
"Why?  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry.""Lorelai what do you want?"  
"I want you."  
"What?"  
"Will you come over?"  
"Why?"  
"Please just come over."  
"Fine Lorelai. I'll be over in a couple minutes."  
"Thank you."

Luke gets there about 5 minutes later. Lorelai greets him at the door.  
"Hi!"  
"Lorelai what are you wearing?"  
"Lingerie."  
"Why?"  
"I'm trying to seduce you."  
"Huh?" Luke murmurs in confusion.  
"You heard me."  
"I didn't come over here just for you to tease me."  
"I'm not teasing you. Now come in here before the neighbors see you." Lorelai says as she pulls Luke into the house and flings the door shut.  
"I'm confused."  
Lorelai kisses him and then asks, "Are you still confused."

Luke simply shakes his head. They end up upstairs in Lorelai's bed. Lorelai wakes up in the middle night and sees Luke next to her. She shakes her head. And mutters _"What did I do?"_ to herself. It never occurred to Luke how drunk Lorelai was. They were both lonely and that was apparently enough for them. When Lorelai wakes up Luke is gone. Luke and Lorelai sleeping together doesn't change the fact that they're still fighting, so they don't talk to each other at all during the summer. Lorelai also fails to mention to Rory that she and Luke slept together.

After dream sequence in 3.1: instead of calling Rory Lorelai frantically searches for a calender. She finds it, looks at it and then panics. She drops the calender and runs down the stairs, grabs her keys and gets into her car. She drives 30 minutes to Hartford. Then she drives around Hartford for another ½ an hour looking for a 24 hour drug store. She finally finds one and goes in. As she is looking at the shelves of pregnancy tests she realizes she's still in her pajamas. She just shakes her head and grabs the next pregnancy test she sees. She reads the back and then grabs another one. 10 minutes later she goes to the counter with 5 pregnancy tests.

"Will that be all?" The pale teenaged girl with a nose ring and purple hair asks.

"Are you serious? Of course that will be all."

"Ok lady you're total is. $67.83." Lorelai pays and then goes home. As soon as she gets home she runs to the bathroom and pees on every test. She sits down with her head against the bathtub while she waits for the results. She ends up falling asleep. When she wakes up the sun is in her eyes and she only has 15 minutes before she has to be at work. She runs up the stairs and gets dressed, she has 5 minutes left to spare so she makes a pot of coffee. She goes in the bathroom while she is drinking her coffee to read the tests. She looks at them carefully. She goes to the first one and it's positive. She slides down the counter to the second one and it's positive. She quickly glances at the other three and they're all positive. She then looks at her watch and she's late.


	2. Insanity

She gets to work ½ an hour late.  
"Oh I'm so glad you decided to join us today." Michel smirks as Lorelai joins him behind the desk.  
"I'm not in the mood today Michel. So just shut it."  
"Ok."  
Lorelai walks into the kitchen to find Sookie.  
"Honey you look like crap." Sookie says truthfully.  
"Thank you Sookie. I'm aware can you just pour me some coffee."  
"Sure." Sookie hands Lorelai her coffee, "Sweetie what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just got up late is all."  
"Ok."  
After picking Rory at the airport:  
"Are you ok?" Rory asks when she looks at Lorelai who is biting her nails.  
"Yes why?" Lorelai squeaks.  
"Because you don't bite your nails. Except when you are having an anxiety attack."  
"Not true." Lorelai announces childishly.  
"Yes it is. What's going on?"  
"I had a dream."  
"So did Dr. Martin Luther King."  
"Like while I was asleep."  
"Oh ok. What happened?"  
"Well I wake up to like 30 alarm clocks ringing. Then I went downstairs and Luke was in the kitchen."  
"Naked?"  
"No."  
"He was cooking me breakfast ."  
"Naked?"  
"No I got some coffee, but he switched it to decaf."  
"The nose of course."  
"Yes then he kissed me, and then he talked to my stomach."  
"Why?"  
"Because apparently I was pregnant with his twins."  
"Ok. I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I get back I want to the rest of the story."  
"No." "Rory wait." Lorelai shouts as Rory slams the bathroom door.  
"MOM!" Rory screams as she exits the bathroom.  
"Huh?" Lorelai cringes.  
"What is all over the bathroom?"  
"Wallpaper?" Lorelai gesticulates sarcastically.  
"Why are there pregnancy tests all over the bathroom."  
"Well..."  
"Are you pregnant? Well obviously you are they all have little plus signs. You're pregnant? Hold on whose is it?... I'm at a loss for words."  
"You are? Good."  
"Mom could you explain this to me?"  
"April fools?"  
"It's not April. And I don't know where they sell positive pregnancy tests. At least no where I know of."  
"Well..."  
"Mom come on what's going on here?"  
"I'm kind of, sort of pregnant."  
"Well duh. I need a little more of an explanation. Did you and dad?"  
"No your father and I didn't."  
"Then who did you?"  
"Well you see that's the tricky part."  
"Why? Why is it tricky? Who did you do it... with?"  
"Well..."  
"Would you stop saying well?" Rory insists.  
"I can try."  
"Mom I'm so confused please help me out."  
"Ok here's the thing after you left mommy got very drunk..."  
"So you don't know who it is?"  
"No will you let me finish?"  
"Yes go ahead."  
"I decided to throw a pity party for myself."  
"As everyone is should."  
"Ok so I put on some lingerie and pulled out a bottle of who knows what from who knows when from the refrigerator. And then I called Luke."  
"Wha? Could you repeat that part?"  
"I called Luke."  
"You called Luke what?"  
"On the phone."  
"And what did you say to him?"  
"I told him to come over."  
"And did he?"  
"Yes."  
"And what happened."  
"He asked why I was in lingerie."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I told him I was trying to seduce him."  
"Heh? Will you repeat that."  
"I told him that I was trying to seduce him."  
"And did you?"  
"Did I what?"  
"Did you seduce Luke. Oh eww that sounds so wrong."  
"When you put it that way it doesn't sound right."  
"Well did you or not?"  
"I guess I did."  
"So you're having Luke's baby?"  
"Uh.." Lorelai hesitates  
"You're having Luke's baby? Holy shit you're having Luke's baby."  
"Rory watch it and keep it down or Babette will hear you and we don't want that."  
"Ok. So you're telling me that you slept with Luke and you're having his baby?" Rory tries to confirm in a quieter more tranquil tone.  
"Well... I. Yes." Lorelai surrenders.  
"I can't believe this. Have you told him? Of course not. You have to tell him."  
"Rory stop freaking out it's my turn to freak out."  
"Sorry I just can't believe all of this."  
"I need advice."  
"You need to tell him."  
"Well duh. Luke is a good friend I just don't want to throw that away because I was drunk and managed to seduce him. Which also led to me getting pregnant."  
"Maybe it's time you two were more than just friends."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Mom it's so obvious that you two have a thing for each other."  
"Once again you've thoroughly confused me."  
"Mom when you two are in a room together everyone can see that you're meant for each other."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is. You can't see yourself when you're with him with him. You two should clearly be together."  
"Change the subject please."  
"You have to go to Friday Night Dinner with grandma."  
"I hate you."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure because I totally will."  
"Thank you but I don't need any help blabber mouth Barbie."  
"Hey that wasn't very nice."  
"You're going to be late."  
"Ugh." Lorelai groans as the two of them go out the door in separate directions.


	3. The truth is out

The following day:  
"Are you going to tell him today?" Rory asks as she sits down at the table for breakfast.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm going to go to the doctor first."  
"When?"  
"At noon today if you must know."  
"I must."  
That evening after Lorelai gets home:  
"So did you go to the doctor?" Rory interrogates before Lorelai can even put her stuff down.  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"And I'm pregnant?"  
"Well duh. But what did he say?"  
"He said that the baby has two heads."  
"Seriously."  
"He said eveything is fine."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Did you get a picture?"  
"Of the doctor?"  
"Of the baby."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Well what is it?" Rory asks as she stares at the picture Lorelai has given her.  
"A baby?"  
"I know, but is it a boy or a girl?"  
"What do you want it to be?"  
"I don't care."  
"It's a... achoo." Lorelai jokes.  
"Come on just tell me."  
"The baby is of the male persuasion."  
"So it's a boy."  
"Yes it's a boy."  
"Are you going to tell Luke."  
"Tell Luke what?"  
"That you're having his baby?"  
"No."  
"Mom don't make me make you."  
"You're too chicken to make me do anything."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"I'll tell him if you don't."  
"Good." Lorelai pouts childishly.  
"Mom come on get real you have to tell him."  
"I will."  
"When? When the kid graduates from college."  
"I was thinking at least not until he graduates Law school."  
"So not only are you going to deny him a father but you're going to force him into Law school."  
"Maybe."  
"Just go tell Luke."  
"Fine I will."  
"Ok good."  
Luke's:  
"Hi Luke."  
"Hi Lorelai."  
"Luke are you busy?"  
"Not at all." Luke proclaims sarcastically mid-pour.  
"Well when you're done can I talk to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok."  
"What?" Luke asks as they walk toward the counter.  
"Can we talk in private?"  
"Uh yeah sure." Luke consents as he leads Lorelai up the stairs.  
"Is Jess here?"  
"No."  
"Ok."  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
"When?"  
"Right after Rory left for D.C."  
"Uh... yeah. Wait you mean that really happened?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. Wait what is this about?"  
"Well I have something to tell you."  
"Ok what?"  
"I'm pregnant.." Lorelai blurts out.  
"What? Are you sure? Is it mine?" Luke says in total shock.  
"I'm sure I'm pregnant and it's... w... with your baby." Lorelai stutters.  
"You mean we... you... I'm... there..."  
"We're having a baby Luke. Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes are having a baby. Together nonetheless."  
"You're just now telling me this? Lorelai that was 4 and ½ months ago."  
"I know."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I just figured it out myself a few days ago."  
"But it's been 4 and a ½ months shouldn't you have known before that?"  
"Yes I should have, but I was busy at the inn, and with Rory and million other things."  
"Did you go to the doctor?"  
"Yeah. I went today."  
"And you're definitely pregnant?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Wow this is a lot."  
"I know."  
"So is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I have a picture." Lorelai announces as she pulls the black and white photo out of her purse.  
"It looks normal I guess."  
"He's normal I assure you."  
"It's a he?"  
"Oh... yeah. Sorry if you wanted a surprise."  
"You and I are having a baby. Together that's a big enough surprise."  
"Yeah. Luke I know that this really messes things up for our friendship."  
"Yeah." Luke frowns in disappointment.  
"Wait I'm not finished. Rory seems to think there is, or could be more between us. And I think I agree."  
"Lorelai what are you saying?"  
"I want to be more than just friends."  
"No you don't. You're just saying that because you're pregnant."  
"Luke that isn't true. I've always felt something more for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Me too."  
"You've always felt more for yourself too?"  
"I've always felt something more for you."  
"Oh."  
"Lorelai I love." Luke admits.  
"No you don't you're just saying that because you politely knocked me up."  
"Politely?"  
"Well it wasn't all your fault. I mean I was very drunk. And I was the one who wanted to seduce you. So I'm  
really to blame."  
"Lorelai no one's to blame. We created a life."  
"I know."  
"So how long do you think it will be before rumor mill starts?"  
"I don't know. The rumors will probably start flying when they find out we went to the court house and got  
married."  
"What?"  
"Luke lets get married."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. I am. We know how we feel about each other. And admitting we have a problem is the first step. The  
second step is to get married."  
"How much coffee have you had today?"  
"None."  
"Plus."  
"None. I seriously haven't had any."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want the baby to have two heads."  
"Normally you would just say more to love."  
"You know me so well. Now lets go kidnap Rory and get married."  
"Where are we kidnaping Rory from?"  
"Down stairs."  
"Oh ok." Luke says as he kisses Lorelai.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Rory says from the doorway.  
"It's ok. We were just coming to get you."  
"To go where?"  
"To the court house."  
"Why?"  
"So we can get married."  
"I think that's against the law mom."  
"Not me and you. Me and Luke."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok then lets go."  
_A/N: May be a little bit ooc for Lorelai but she's pregnant, and in love. And because Rory has pointed out the truth Lorelai wants to jump on the train before it's too late. Ok that was dirty, but it wasn't meant to be. So just bear with me. I know that it wouldn't happen that way normally, but Lorelai decides that she's waited long enough and decides to kill two birds with one stone._


	4. Rings

1Morning after Luke and Lorelai get married.

"Wake up." Rory says as she jumps on the bed almost landing on her mother.

"Why?"

"Because breakfast is ready."

"Rory you don't have to wake me up early for poptarts."

"I know. We aren't having poptarts though. Luke cooked us breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because you married him."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." Lorelai moans as she forcibly drags herself out of bed.

When Lorelai enters the kitchen she sees a stack of pancakes and a stack of french toast with her name on it. Literally. Luke had written her name in syrup.

"Why is it that I'm special now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is on my food."

"Yeah so?"

"So now Rory can't steal it. Where is Rory's food anyway?"

"Rory already ate."

"Twice." Rory adds.

"I've got to get to the diner. Love you." Luke smiles as he kisses Lorelai's forehead trying to avoid getting syrup on him.

Later on then diner:

Luke is pouring Miss Patty a cup of coffee when he notices that she's staring at his hand. He quickly glances at his hand and then walks away.

"Luke get back here." Miss Patty orders.

"Why?" He asks as he puts the coffee pot back.

"Because you have a wedding ring on."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asks after he slips the ring in to the pocket of his jeans.

the inn: Lorelai is in the kitchen eating a cookie when Sookie comes over to talk to her.

"Lorelai would you quit eating the cookies?"

"Why?"

"Because you've already eaten 10."

"I have not."

"Yes you have... Oh my..." Sookie freaks out.

"What?"

"What's on your hand?"

"My fingers?" Lorelai replies without looking.

"What's on your finger?"

"Nails."

"You have a ring on your finger."

"I do?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes look at your hand."

Lorelai complies, "Oh I do."

"Where is it from, better yet who is it from?"

"It's from a jeweler at a jewelry store."

"Who bought it for you?"

"My secret admirer."

"Seriously." Lorelai's cell phone rings.

"Saved by the bell." Lorelai laughs as she picks up the phone. "Hello?" She says as she walks out of the kitchen toward her office.

"Lorelai we have a problem."

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"Patty saw the ring."

"This is not good, Sookie saw my ring."

"Do you think they'll put it together?"

"I don't know. I mean I want people to know, but not right now. I mean if we tell them we got married then we have to tell them why too. I'm not ready to tell them."

"Why don't we just wait to see how long it takes."

"Probably not long. After all half of gossip central lives next door, and if your truck is parked at my house everyone will know."

"So I'll walk."

"Someone's bound to see you."

"So what do we do?"

"If anyone asks we won't deny it or confirm it... right now."

"When will we?"

"Soon."

"Lorelai why don't we just let people put two and two together. We'll tell them if they ask and we're together."

"I don't think we have to worry. They all think we're just friends. It'll probably take awhile,"

"Not if they realize you're pregnant," Luke whispers the last word so no one will hear him.

"They won't figure out it's yours,"

"They will if we're wearing matching wedding bands," Luke points.

"We can talk about this more at home tonight. Ok?"

"I guess."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Luke smiles as he admits this to her.

"Bye babe,"

"Bye. See you at home," Luke says as he hangs up.

This wouldn't be the last awkward for this couple. Separately or as a couple. This whole charade was going to be difficult to keep hidden.


	5. Lovely

1That night (FND):

"Lorelai what would you like to drink?" Emily asks politely.

"Water."

"And for you Rory?"

"Soda please."

Emily hand Rory and Lorelai their drinks and then sits down. She starts conversation.

"So Rory how's school?"

"Good."

"Anything new with you Lorelai?"

Lorelai takes a drink of her water and then replies, "No."

"Are you wearing a ring? Like an engagement ring?" Emily asks as she squints at Lorelai's finger. Trying to study the diamond ring.

"Uh..."

"Grandma this soda is really good." Rory stalls trying to give Lorelai time to formulate an answer.

"Lorelai I asked you a question."

"Could you repeat it I wasn't paying attention." Lorelai says trying to loose Emily's interest.

"You heard me the first time."

"I am wearing a ring."

"I assume that means that you're engaged."

"Well you know what happens when you assume..." Lorelai jests.

"No I don't."

"You make an ass out of you and me."

"Lorelai are you engaged to some one or not."

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"Who said it was an engagement ring? Can't I just wear a ring because I like it?"

"You could... but you never wear rings. Why would you now unless you had some sort of reason? Lorelai if you're not engaged is the ring some kind of promise ring or something?"

"No."

"Lorelai would you please just tell me what the ring is for." Emily demands in an agitated tone.

"The ring is for me to wear." Lorelai jokes.

"What purpose does it serve?"

"It's shiny." Rory comments.

"And sparkly." Lorelai adds.

"You're impossible."

Richard walks in.

"The maid told me dinner was ready."

"Ok." Emily huffs.

Richard and Rory make small talk during dinner trying to keep the defining silence away. Emily just glares at Lorelai as she picks at her food. Richard and Rory run out of things to say. It is quiet for a few minutes until Lorelai breaks the silence.

"It's a wedding ring." She murmurs as she stares into space and shovels a bite of food into her mouth. She had told them, she just hoped they hadn't heard her.

"What?" Emily asks as she looks up from her plate.

Lorelai finishes her bite of food and repeats herself slightly louder, "It's a wedding ring." She gets up from the table to leave and Rory follows. It doesn't hit Emily and Richard what she's said until Lorelai is almost home. As soon as Lorelai gets in the door she plays the messages from the answering machine. Of course it's a message from Richard and Emily.

"She said it was a wedding ring right?" Emily asks.

"Yes Emily." Richard says in the background.

"Lorelai will you please call when you get this. We need to talk. You were joking right? Please tell me you were joking. I want you to explain this to me."

Lorelai picks up the phone and dials her parents.

"You're actually calling her back?" Rory asks in shock.

"I owe it to her." Lorelai says as she waits for someone to pick up.

"Lorelai?" Emily voices frantically.

"Yeah mom it's me."

"You said the ring is a wedding ring? As in you got married?"

"Yes."

"To who? When? Why? Where? Why didn't I know about this?"

"I got married yesterday at the court house."

"To who? Why?"

"I got married to Luke."

"The diner man?"

"Yes the diner man. A.K.A. your new son-in-law."

"Why? Why did you marry him? You could have married Max, he was a nice guy. You could have had Christopher he was respectable."

"But I didn't love them."

"And you love Luke?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but why did you get married so quickly. I didn't know that you two were dating. I thought you were just acquaintances." Emily says in a calm collected manner.

"We were."

"So what happened?"

"He knocked me up is that what you want to hear? Does that make you happy?"

"Are you serious?" Emily wonders.

Lorelai hangs up and unplugs the phone.

"Now your grandmother officially knows." Lorelai says to Rory.

"I'm home." Luke says quietly as he walks in and embraces Lorelai.

"Hi!"

"What's wrong?" He frowns after seeing Lorelai's face.

"She told grandma. Both parts." Rory states as she walks toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Luke wonders.

"To bed."

"Rory it's Friday night."

"So?"

"You're a teenager don't you want to stay up late?"

"No."

"I'll be back." Luke informs as he heads to the door. "Be awake when I get back."

"Where is he going?" Rory demands as she and Lorelai plop down on the couch.

Luke returns an hour later with movies and junk food. He watches movies with his girls most of the night. He just wants his girls to perk up. For them to be happy would make him happy. His life was good, and he just wanted to make sure the people who made him that way were too.


	6. Busted

After two weeks Lorelai still isn't showing but people, mostly Babette and Patty are very suspicious of every move she makes. Luke, Lorelai and Rory go to a rather monotonous. Taylor closes the meeting but Babette flies up to the podium and begins waving her hands in the air shouting, "Wait, wait, everybody wait." Everyone sits back down slightly agitated. Luke, Lorelai and Rory all try to quietly sneak out.

"Luke, Lorelai and Rory this matter concerns you so please come back and sit down,"

They trudge back to their seats and sit down.

"Now I think that there is matter concerning this town. A matter of gossip that we'd all like to discuss," Babette continues, "I think we all know what it is. And if you don't you will. Now I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm just going to come out with it. Some of the members of the town have some new jewelry. Normally this would not be a big deal. However many of you have noticed that two people in this town are wearing matching jewelry," she's interrupted by Taylor.

"What's your point Babette?" He questions.

"I'm gettin there. Luke, Lorelai do you have anything to add?" She asks.

Both of them shake their heads.

"Ok then. I gave you your chance. If you'll all look at their right hands you'll notice that they're wearing wedding bands,"

The town turns their attention to Luke and Lorelai. Luke raises his hand into the air palm facing him revealing no ring. There was no ring because he didn't wear it to work because he didn't want it to get scratched. Instead he simply placed it in his pocket.

"Lorelai," Babette probes.

Lorelai doesn't raise her hand. She squeezes Luke's hand eliciting a nod. She then stands up. She approaches the podium.

"Hi guys I hope you're all enjoying this," no one says anything they just stare at her so she continues, "As you can see I do have a wedding band on. And it doesn't take much to figure out that I'm married. Am I married to Luke? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I think that it's my personal life, and none of you were really invited to it. But since I know that if I don't tell you the truth you'll dig through my trash, or my mail, or drop by unexpectedly I'll just be honest. I am married to Luke. And the baby shower is on Christmas eve," she says leaving the podium and quickly escaping.

"Was she serious?" Gypsy asks Miss Patty.

"I don't know," she replies.

None of them had been expecting a pregnancy announcement.

Yet another two weeks later Lorelai still hasn't answered the people. Everyone in town asks her if it's true to which she quietly responds, "Maybe,".

By this point it is Thanksgiving. It's cold, and Lorelai easily hides her growing bump with a sweater. Which of course makes her miserable because she's already hot. She continues the charade.

She finally returns to her parents house after several angry phone messages from her mother. On Thanksgiving day Lorelai, Luke and Rory arrive at the Gilmore house. The maid brings them inside and sits them in the living room. Emily comes in from the den with Richard.

The pleasantries don't last long. The focus quickly shifts from Rory to Luke, Lorelai and of course the baby.

"So you're really married?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Lorelai nods.

"So is the other part true?" Emily questions her.

"Yes," she replies again.

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai doesn't respond at first. She digs through her purse and then hands the picture to Emily.

"Yes I'm sure mom," she tells her.

"So how far along are you?"

"5 and a half months,"

"Oh," Emily remarks.

"It's a boy," Lorelai answers to the anticipated question.

"When is he due?"

"February 27th,"

"Good to know,"

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"We're going to name him Roy," Lorelai tells her as seriously as possible.

Richard catches on right away and starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny Richard? There is nothing funny about the name Roy," Emily responds. She then looks around and sees that everyone around her is laughing.

"You were joking," she replies sourly.

"Uh huh. We haven't decided yet,"

"You mean you haven't decided yet. You know that Luke won't even have a chance," Emily tells her.

"I know," Lorelai agrees.

"So who else knows?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I kind of messed with the towns peoples minds. So I don't know if they know that I was serious or not,"

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"Soon. They'll figure it out within a week or two. I mean they have to I get bigger everyday,"

"So Luke are you excited to have a son?"Emily asks.

"Yeah I am," he smiles as he answers and holds his wife's hand.


End file.
